


The Whole World and Nothing Less

by dark_prince31



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_prince31/pseuds/dark_prince31
Summary: Ann stared hard at the golden band around her finger, moving her thumb she rubs gently against the cool metal loosening it slightly from her knuckle. Perhaps she didn't deserve to be happy, perhaps she could never find a way out of the crippling union called marriage, perhaps she thought she would settle for more.When Anne Lister saw her for the first time in a while, she knew that was not the same Ann she had grown fond of over the years.Something had changed her.Set in ModernAU.





	1. Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This has recurring themes of abuse, non/con elements and sexual content. Please read with caution as some scenes may be triggering.

Ann stared hard at the golden band around her finger, moving her thumb she rubs gently against the cool metal loosening it slightly from her knuckle. All thoughts flashed to the white wedding dress that she wore as she strode down the aisle. Faces of her cousins, aunts, uncles, family friends smiling past her; they looked happy, perhaps a little relieved even, as she glides down the long narrow aisle of the 200-year-old church. A handsome suit stood near the altar with a few best men beside. She could see them mouth something before he finally turned.

Thomas Ainsworth gave a bright smile as he extended his arm. She remembers taking it as she inched nearer to the altar, to the Archbishop. Everything after was a blur; the vows, the kisses, the exchanging of rings. She wasn’t sure if it was the anxiety, or the nervousness, or the thought of her entire body and soul belonging to someone else. She was certain, however, that a part of her had died and withered away the moment she said, ‘I do’.  

“Ann?” A rough voice shook her out of her thoughts. She hurriedly pushed her ring back into place as she stood up. Thomas beamed at her as he set the groceries on the kitchen table.

“These are for you,” Ainsworth said, almost shyly, as he took out a small bouquet of roses, “I know how much you love flowers. And when I went past the shop, I knew I had to get them.”

Ann felt the corner of her lips turn up robotically as she accepted the bouquet. “They are wonderful, thank you.”

Ainsworth inched nearer to his wife, his hand reaching for her sleeve as he carefully pulled back the loose clothing. Ann stiffened as he revealed the large purple blue discolouration. “I really am sorry…” He dipped his head, bringing the bruised forearm to his lips, “I didn’t know my own strength, I never wanted to hurt you. You do know that, don’t you?” Eyes staring hard into her soul as he begged the question

“I-I know…” Ann mumbled; her bruised wrist was still in his grasp. Ainsworth immediately surged forward, kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I love you so much,” he murmured into her hair as he held on to her.

Ann rests her hands stiffly against her husband’s back; _we could work this out_ , she thought, as she felt his warm body pressed against hers, _I could try harder_ , she closed her eyes and sighed into the embrace.

 

* * *

 

Anne Lister squeezed the dark leather of her steering wheel; she was so fucking late she’s positive Marian is going to murder her. True to her word, her phone vibrated, the name ‘Marian Lister’ splashed across the home screen of her phone.

“What a genius,” she deadpans, “as if I could even answer the phone when I’m behind the wheel. Does she not realise I’m trying my best to get home soon,” She muttered under her breath. As soon as the lights changed colour, she pushed down hard on the accelerator and sped off.

“She’s not here yet?” Aunt Anne asked as she limped slightly, hand resting on a walking cane.

“Ugh… I’m going to murder her,” Marian huffed as she smoothed her dress, “the one thing you need her to be early for and she’s not even here yet. It’s his birthday for Christ’s sake! The least she could do is be on time!”

“Yes, yes Marian. I could hear your shrill all way from the porch,” Anne jogged up the stairs as she greeted her younger sister.

“Always a delight to see you, dear sister,” Anne greeted as she kissed her sister’s cheek. Marian rolled her eyes as she turned away, heading to the kitchens to offer more instructions.

“Dearest Aunt,” Anne smiled as she hugged the older woman, “I do apologize; I was held up.” She kissed the back of her hand as a sign of affection.

“Don’t worry about Marian, you’re just in time. Go see your father before the guests arrive.”

Anne nodded, pressing a kiss onto her Aunt’s cheek before racing up the flight of stairs to their private rooms.

“Father,” she greeted, surging forward hug the older man, “I apologize for my tardiness. Got held up in the city.”

Jeremy Lister gave an understanding nod as he pat the empty seat beside him, gesturing for his daughter to sit down.

“Are you feeling alright?” Anne asked as she adjusted her father’s black bowtie, “I can send them away if it’s too much.”

“No, don’t be silly,” he replied, “It’s rare that I get so many people fawning over me at a ripe old age of 80. I’d rather enjoy the most of it while I can.” He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Anne laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Like father, like daughter indeed.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why we have to go,” Ainsworth grumbled as he sat at the back of the car, “Who is he again?”

“Jeremy Lister,” Ann replied softly, fingers grasping her husband’s hand, “He’s a family friend. The Listers, the Priestlys, the Rawsons, you know how my family are. It’ll only be for a while.”

“Alright…” He relented, grinning a little as he wrapped an arm behind her waist, pulling her across the expensive leather seat as he steals a kiss from his wife.

Ann gasped as she felt his hot breath at her neck, she squirmed a little, cheeks turning red as she eyed the driver, slightly embarrassed.

“Thomas… we shouldn’t…” She protested weakly, stifling a moan as he kissed the side of her neck.

“I want to take you now,” he growled, hands roaming further between her thighs.

“Oh…” Ann’s breath hitched as she felt her husband’s fingers stroking roughly against the cotton fabric.

“You like that, don’t you?” He whispered, fingers working faster against her heat, “You like it when I take you like this,” his free hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing it little, “so hot and wet… such a whore…”

Ann’s eyes flew open as she started to struggle against his hold. Hands clawing at his arm as she thrashed against him. “S-stop…” she gasped, feet stomping hard against the floor of the car.

“Sir,” The driver cleared his throat, eyeing the back seat through the rear mirror as he spoke, “We’re two cars away from the drop off point.”

Grateful for the intrusion, Ann instantly dashed to the other side of the car, calming herself down, taking deep breaths of air through her nose as she steadied her heartbeat. Her fingers trembled as she felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She hurriedly wiped them away, smoothing down her dress as the car moved forward to its destination.

As soon as the driver got out, Ainsworth snatched his wife’s arm, yanking her closer. “This is not over yet,” he snarled, menace dripping from his voice as his grip tightened before forcing himself to let go as the passenger door opened.

“Fucking prude…” He fumed as he got out of the car, buttoning his coat as he strides up the carpet, not bothering to wait for his wife.

 

* * *

 

“You’re awfully fidgety,” Marian said as another couple walked past them, “oh tell me you didn’t sleep with the wife!”

“Well…” Anne exhaled, “in my defense, they weren’t married yet.”

“Good lord…” Marian mumbled, earning strong elbow from her elder sister. She quickly put on a smile, although wincing a little, as another couple was almost halfway up the flight of stairs.

“Eliza!” Anne greeted, kissing the older woman’s cheeks, “I’m so glad you both could make it.”

“We caught an early flight back to London. Wouldn’t miss Jeremy’s birthday for the world!”

“How are things at the company?” William Priestly inquired as he shook Anne’s hand.

“Ah well, I’m afraid work is completely off topic for me tonight. But I daresay your investment is rather safe, William.”

The older man let out a short laugh, “I’m afraid half the guests here expect you to entertain them with work topics. I can see they will be disappointed!”

Anne gave a playful shrug as she gently ushered the couple forward, thanking them again. Once they were out of earshot, Marian leaned closer to her sister. “You’d think old William is worried about his money. Or is he just being anxious?”

“Personally, Marian,” Anne turned to face her sister, “He’s fucking sexist. He thinks a woman is not fit to head a company.”

Marian snorted before catching herself, “like I’ve never heard that one before.” Anne grinned as she side-eyed her sister, both their fists raised as they gave each other a fist bump.

“Oh, look who’s here,” Marian nudged her sister as a tussle of blonde hair quickly caught her eye, “Look, look!” She whispered excitedly, continually nudging and annoying Anne.

“Will you stop it!” Anne hissed as the blonde hair was now nearing the top of the stairs.

“Miss Lister,” Ainsworth greeted, extending out a hand to Anne, “Thank you for inviting us,” and turning to Marian he greeted once more, “Miss Lister, a pleasure as well.”

Taking one hand, he held Ann’s waist as he pulled her close, “May I present my wife, Mrs-”

“Miss Walker,” Anne cut him off as she extended her palm, eyes never leaving the blonde. Slightly stunned by a bold move, Ann carefully raised her fingers, letting them slip easily into Anne’s palm.

“It’s been such a while since we last met. A pleasure, as always,” Anne pressed her lips to the back of her palm. A warm feeling filled her belly as Ann felt soft lips against her bare skin.

“T-thank you…” Ann stuttered a little but recovered herself quickly, “for inviting us tonight. Mr Jeremy Lister has been such a dear family friend, it’s only fitting that we get to celebrate a wonderful occasion with so many people beloved by him.”

Ainsworth carefully regarded the exchange between his wife and Miss Lister; he wasn’t blind, he could see the number of people who were easily enamored by Anne Lister. He just never thought his own wife would be one of them. Swallowing hard, he grips Ann’s waist, causing her to flinch a little at the sudden intrusion. Anne’s eyes darted to the possessive arm snaking around the younger woman. She doesn’t miss the flinch, nor did she miss Ann’s slightly puffy red eyes.

“A pity you missed our wedding, Miss Lister. Although your sister and Aunt did grace us with their presence.”

“Unfortunately, I was away on a business trip. I have such good memories of the late Mrs Ainsworth. I’m sure she would be smiling down on her ex-husband, had she known, wishing him well on his next marriage,” Anne smirked.

Marian had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing. Ann looked positively flustered while her husband had turned red almost instantly.

“Again,” Marian spoke after composing herself, as she extended a hand, “A pleasure to have you both,” before ushering the couple away to the main ballroom.

“Why did she marry that buffoon?” Anne spoke quietly, once they were out of earshot.

“I don’t really know,” Marian offered. She raised her hand to her sister’s back, circling it gently, “will you be alright?”

Anne gave a warm smile, “I’m always all right,” and taking Marian’s palm, she squeezed it reassuringly.

As Marian and Anne continued greeting their guests one by one, Anne found herself pondering over Miss Walker’s odd behavior and appearance. The woman she met years ago was a stark change from this evening. She recalled Miss Walker being animated and cheerful, albeit a little talkative and easily excitable; she had been around the Walker estate for a simple luncheon with Marian and her mother a couple years ago, and she found the younger Walker to be quite a sprightly one. Odd, she thought to herself, unable to relief the notion that something was off.

Seeing as Marian was engaged in a conversation with a couple, she politely excused herself, side stepping to the corner of the staircase where her assistant stood.

“Samuel, I need a favor,” she started as she took a quick look around, “it needs to be discreet,” she says knowingly.

“Of course, Ma’am.”

“Good. I need you to find the driver for Mr Ainsworth and Miss Walker. Ask him if he saw anything odd, anything… suspicious.”

“Are you looking for any transgressions in particular, Ma’am?”

“Anything and everything in particular, Samuel.”

“Of course,” Samuel nodded without question.

 

 


	2. 51%

The ballroom was soon filled with dozens of guests, all mingling and chatting as they sipped expensive wine and champagne. Gossip and rumours quickly finding validation as men and women sought to hear from each other the juiciest piece of news. It was quite rare for the elite to gather as they were usually dispersed around the world, each having their own businesses, properties or black-market ventures off the Cayman Islands. A gathering like this was thought to be quite extravagant as the Listers rarely play hosts to such parties, much less the celebration of Jeremy Lister’s 80th birthday. The family mostly kept to themselves, although Anne’s reputation always preceded her, not that her Father or Aunt minded. And certainly not Marian.

“I’m quite surprised to find you here,” Marian spoke softly as she treads closer to the silhouette hidden at the corner of the balcony.

“Can’t I be alone?” Anne playfully scoffed.

“You can, but most people find that hard to believe.”

Anne remained silent as she twirled the empty champagne glass by it’s stem.

“I thought you’d at least want to rub it in Rawson’s face.”

“It was Jeremy’s shares that I took away, not Christopher,” Anne replied sullenly, “there’s nothing to boast about, unfortunately.”

Marian nodded in understanding, silently looking out to the evening sky. The gardens beneath them were now dimly lit, illuminating the newly constructed stone pavements.

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Marian asked quietly.

The empty glass stopped twirling.

“You wanted to see her.”

The bottom of the stem clinked loudly against the marble balcony.

“Why do you have to make it sound like it’s such a bad thing?” Anne sneered.

“Don’t…” Marian warned, eyes baring bright into her sister’s, “… do that,” her tone a little softer this time as she grasped her sister’s bicep, “surely you know I wasn’t looking to offend.”

Anne knew her sister meant well; but the defensive mechanism always reared its ugly head faster than Anne could ever process.

“Sorry…” She mumbled, ducking her head a little.

“The music must have been too loud; I couldn’t hear you. Did you say something?” Marian feigned sweetly.

Anne narrowed her eyes, wrinkling her nose as she made a face.

Marian lets out a laugh as she takes hold of her sister’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go rub it in to Rawson. I want to see the look on his face when you suggest implementing environmentally friendly initiatives.” And turning them around, the younger Lister quickly steers her grinning sister back to the ballroom.

* * *

 

“… doesn’t take rocket science to realize that before the next century, we would have cleared at least 90% of the world’s rain-forest. Logging companies, such as ours, ought to join the movement and implement many of these initiatives that are well thought out by our own bright students.”

“It’s all well and good to sign the movement but when it comes to the groundwork,” the older Rawson drawled, “Miss Lister, honestly, have you been there? The effects get watered down and it makes absolutely no use to drain more money where ideas are not good on the ground.”

“Have you seen the Congo project?” Anne smirked as she signalled for her assistant, Samuel Washington. Taking out a tablet, she turned it on and handed it over to Rawson.

“See, I would have printed out some nice numbers for you, a little bit of pictures here and there, but it would be for naught, and only serve as utter waste of paper, “ Anne swiped across some data before coming to a stop on one particular fact sheet.

“Seeing as I now own 51%, I would suggest to you, Mr Rawson, that you use your weekend to brush up on the Congo project. It will be implemented worldwide, starting from Monday. A press conference is to be expected at 9am, and I would be sorely disappointed in seeing the face of the company go up in smoke just because he did not do his homework.”

Anne shoved the tablet into Rawson’s chest as she raised her glass in mocking salute, before turning on her heels with her sister in tow.

“Did you see his face!” Marian giggled as she leaned against the bar stool, “I wish I’d taken a picture of that blank stupor!”

“It was your idea; the credit goes to you. I did nothing except buying over some shares,” Anne said as she nodded her thanks to the bartender. “You should consider coming on board. I know it’s something you care deeply about, Marian.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Anne said as she took her sister’s hand, “I wouldn’t trust anyone else in the world.”

Marian nodded stiffly, eyes tearing a little as she squeezed her sister’s palm.

Anne laughed as she gave a quick peck on her sister’s forehead, pulling her close for a tight hug. “You cannot be crying right now. It’s Father’s birthday, it’s bad luck.”

Marian let out a chuckle as she dabbed the corner of her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup.

“I must make some rounds before Father’s speech,” Anne said as she saw spotted Samuel close by, “you just worry about who you’ll be dancing with later, alright?” With an assuring smile, Anne kissed her sister’s cheeks affectionately before striding over to her assistant.

“Ma’am,” Samuel greeted, tilting his head a little. Anne gave a short nod as she made her way to the unlit corner of the balcony.

“Yes?” Anne gestured as she came face to face with a nervous looking young man.

“This is Thomas Sowden; he is the driver and valet for Mr Ainsworth and Miss Walker,” Samuel then turned to young Thomas, “Tell Miss Lister what you told me.”

Young Thomas couldn’t stop fidgeting as he stood in front of the host. Eyes lowered as he daren’t look up.

“Thomas,” Anne said gently, her head dipping a little to catch the young man’s gaze, “Miss Walker is a dear friend to my family. I would very much like to know what you have witnessed as it has clearly made you upset as well. Do understand that no liberties will be taken from you. I wish only for the truth.”

Young Thomas nodded slowly, exhaling as he softly recalled the incident.

“Mr Ainsworth pulled Miss Walker over to his seat and they were…” he paused for a moment, ears turning red.

“Go on…” Anne pushed gently.

“T-they were kissing, and I think Mr Ainsworth said something to Miss Walker. I couldn’t hear what it was. I couldn’t look in the rear mirror all the time because I was driving, and I didn’t want to get into an accident…” He blabbered on nervously, but Anne calmly nodded her head, taking every single bit of information.

“… the next time I checked my mirror, Mr Ainsworth had his hand around Miss Walker. He was choking her; I- I could see her face changing, and I hear her feet stomping against the floor of the car. I was so scared he would kill her. I didn’t know what to do so I pretended that we were near the entrance. I didn’t know what else to say to stop it. Miss Walker looked almost pale and I- I was afraid.”

“You pretended you were near the entrance?” Anne asked quietly.

“Y-yes… I had informed Mr Ainsworth that we were behind a few cars, and that it would be our turn soon.”

“Did he stop?”

“N-not really… H-He was startled, and Miss Walker had dashed to the other seat so quickly.”

Anne closed her eyes, her fists closing on its own, her jaw clenched in silent anger. Samuel regarded his boss carefully; it was clear that Miss Lister was very fond of Miss Walker. Regardless of the nature of their relationship or fondness, Samuel knew his boss was a protective woman. And if working for Miss Lister for the past 5 years have proven anything to him, he would expect Ainsworth to get what is coming to him soon.

“A-Am I going to lose my job?” Thomas whispered, sensing a change in the air after his revelation.

Anne took a deep breath as she composed herself.

“No, you are a good man, Thomas. You can keep the job, should you want to. And after tonight, should you need any form of employment, Samuel will be happy to assist you in finding one.”

“Thank you, Miss Lister, Mr Washington,” Young Thomas replied earnestly, giving a short bow before retreating hastily.

Anne lowered herself on the stone bench, forehead resting against her palm. “I wanted so badly to be wrong about this, Samuel,” she whispered.

Her faithful assistant stood closer in silent solidarity. His boss was not one to require comfort, but rather a physical presence of loyalty and Samuel knew he could easily provide that.

“Shall I pursue this further, Ma’am?”

Anne raised her gaze to the dark sky, features darkening as she recalled young Thomas’s words, paired with the image of Ann flinching against her husband’s touch. She lets out a breath as she rises from the bench, fingers making quick work to button her coat.

“Anything and everything, Samuel” She instructed as she glides past her assistant, heading back to the ballroom, “leave nothing out.”

* * *

 

“How are you dear?” Eliza Priestly gave two polite pecks on both cheeks as she grasped Ann’s shoulders tightly.

“I’m very well, Mr and Mrs Priestly. Thank you for asking,” Ann smiled as she shook William’s hand.

“Adapting well to married life, I trust?” Eliza gave a playful nudge as her husband let out a chuckle.

“Oh,” Ann laughed nervously, “Yes it’s been a good year for us.”

“Oh, where is he?” Eliza asked, “I hadn’t seen him since the wedding and William here, wanted to speak about some business. Things that bore us, women,” The older woman said blithely, waving her hand as if to dismiss it.

“He had just stepped out for a while,” Ann smiled politely; she hadn’t a clue where he had gone, but she was happy to be rid of him for a while. “Perhaps later you might still catch him,” she suggested thoughtfully.

“And who are we to catch?” a familiar voice crept behind Ann.

Ann found herself smiling a little as she turned around, greeted by the sight of Anne Lister; her brown shoulder length hair falling smoothly in place, her white coat unbuttoned, allowing Ann to sneak a peek at her black shirt neatly tucked in, and a pair of white pants tapered to her ankles.

“Miss Lister…” Ann lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Miss Walker,” Anne smiled brightly, fingers reaching for the smooth wrist as she raised the back of Ann’s palm towards her lips, her head dipping ever so slightly as she grazed against the soft skin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for being so supportive for the 1st chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint with the 2nd chapter. I really enjoy the sibling dynamics between Anne and Marian, I feel they could do and be so much together as formidable Lister sisters. Ep 7 (SPOILERS AHEAD)  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> gave us a small insight to their relationship and I wanted to explore a little more over here. Also, I wanted my own moment to rip Rawson to shreds, ergo, I decided to include it in this chapter too. And lastly, the ending scene with Ann and the mirror, and the blood (!). I need a bit of loving after that, so I hope you enjoy the ending for my 2nd chapter too. Thank you so much for reading, commenting and giving kudos. It means SO MUCH to me to be appreciated for my wild imagination. Cheers!


	3. Alors je sens en moi mon cœur qui bat

Warmth spread like wildfire across her body as Ann took in the tender display of affection. She shivered slightly as the older woman took a step closer, her fingers still interlaced with Anne’s. Anne’s gaze shifted slightly as she took notice of the change in music. She grinned back at Ann, eyes twinkling as she regards her patiently.

“Oh…” Ann lets out a soft gasp as the first few notes of _La Vie En Rose_ filled her ears.

“Shall we?” Anne asked, with a toothy grin.

The shorter woman found herself nodding in delight as she was slowly led to the dance floor. Fingers burned with heat and sweat as she raised them hesitantly; she eyed Anne, silently checking if what she was doing was alright. She felt Anne’s strong fingers guiding them to her own shoulders, resting them against the silk fabric. Anne stood unbearably close to the younger woman, their interlaced fingers sitting comfortably against Anne’s chest, just above her heart. Her free hand wrapped around Ann’s waist; she was careful not to put any pressure against the curve, she did not want to incur any unpleasant memories.

“Is this alright?” Anne asked hesitantly, silently hoping that she hadn’t overstep the mark. It would be an absolute embarrassment if Ann were to walk out on her right now.

Ann inches closer to the taller woman, leaning her forehead against the sharp jaw line, inhaling her scent. “It’s perfect…” She whispered; fingers clutching tightly at her shoulders, afraid that if she were to let go, she would fall back to reality.

Anne allowed a small smile to grace her lips; she cared not for the looks and the whispers, she was the host after all, she could do whatever the heck she wanted. And besides, she thought to herself, they weren’t the only same sex couples dancing. Anne quickly peeked a glance and found herself reassured, there were a handful of same-sex couples slowly swaying to the music. Pushing all worries away, she focused on this moment, of having this beautiful ball of light in her arms, something she thought was not possible a year ago.

“I can almost hear you thinking out loud,” Ann said softly as she observed the gaze in Anne’s eyes.

“It’s nothing…” Anne shook her head, a smile plastered to her face, “are you enjoying yourself so far? Any complaints?” Anne said absentmindedly, “Rude bartenders? Lousy drinks? Bad company?” She finished, eyes settling themselves on Ann’s lips.

“You? Bad company?” Ann giggled a little as she answered incredulously, “That’ll be a first.”

“Hmm… True.” Anne replied smugly, nodding her head in agreement, earning a laugh and a light smack from the palm that was resting on her shoulder.

“Careful, Walker,” Anne warned playfully, “This is Chanel, after all.”

Ann grazed her palm, smoothing them over the fine fabric across Anne’s broad shoulders. Her thumb brushing gently against the protruding collar bone, she could almost feel Anne’s bare skin under the cloth. Anne stiffened a little as she felt Ann’s fingers splayed against the crook of her neck. She swallowed hard, as heat rose from her collar; she shifted her gaze downwards, eyes tracing the movement of Ann’s thumb before it disappeared below her jaw line.

“Anne…” She breathed, not trusting herself to say anything more as fingers stroke the side of her neck, her eyes watering slightly as they wandered from her eyes to her cheeks, from her jaw to her lips, frantically trying to memorize her entire entity.

“I’m here,” Anne answered, voice thick with emotion, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ann smiles through her tears, sighing blissfully. Anne removed her arm from her waist, carefully reaching up to cup her cheek, her smooth thumb brushing the stray tear away.

Everything that happened after was a slight blur. Fear filled Ann’s eyes as her gaze shifted to the back. Before Anne could turn around, she felt someone wrenching her shoulder and an explosive pain erupted from her jaw.

Anne Lister stumbled backwards, wincing as the side of her jaw was now bruised and bleeding. The pain shot up to her temple and her vision blurred a little. She saw a silhouette charging towards her, arm raised and poised to throw another punch. Urging herself to move faster, she caught the assailant’s arm as it moved in front of her, and using his weight against him, she threw him against the floor.

Heavy boots thundered around her and immediately, Anne felt a sense of relief washed over her. More hands pushed and pressed roughly, effectively pinning the assailant down. Despite his thrashing and her still blurry vision, she quickly made out the familiar face of Thomas Ainsworth.

“You dyke!” He yelled as security pulled him up on his feet, “Going around sleeping with other people’s wives! Throwing parties just to fuck other women! You have no shame!”

The crowd at the ballroom had gone still, almost every single one had their phones out.  Whispers and fingers soon starting to point and float around. No doubt, Anne thought, this will be trending by midnight. Anne wiped the white sleeve over her jaw, the red had already stained some parts of the suit, she might as well stain the rest. She grabbed Ainsworth’s collar, yanking him nearer. The stench of alcohol instantly assaulted her senses, almost gagging her.

“You’re drunk, Mr Ainsworth,” she seethed, “I suggest you sober up before you continue making a fool of yourself.”

Humiliated and fuming, he made to lunge at Anne, only for security to hold him back, further pulling him away form the host.

“Get him out of here.” Samuel barked at the men in suits.

Anne took a quick glance at the audience, her eyes settling on a slightly terrified Ann standing a few feet from her.

“Are you alright?” Anne asked, eyes searching for any sort of injury. “You’re bleeding,” Anne says in alarm as she spots blood stained against Ann’s light blue dress.

“Anne, stop,” Ann says frantically as she half wrestles the older woman’s hands, “It’s not mine…” She says quickly, eyeing the top of Anne’s suit as the white material had completely turned red, “it’s yours… Your neck… Y-you’re bleeding…”

If Ann hadn't mentioned it, she wouldn't have noticed the blood nor the pain. Adrenaline must have allowed her a moment to forget but now that its all over, the pain came rushing back tenfold, nearly sending Anne into a tumble. Her head throbbed in agony and her vision became cloudy. She heard people shouting and screaming around her; a hazy vision of Marian dashing towards her, Ann looking distraught as she held on tightly to her forearm. Her world started to spin rapidly, and last thing she saw was Ann yelling her name before she felt herself crumpling towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the cliffhanger!! It's short, i know, but I have some good things planned out in the next chapter or so. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please don't give up yet. More will be coming soon! 
> 
> That said, I hope you all enjoyed the tender moment they shared here. I listened to La Vie En Rose on repeat when I wrote that scene, so I hope I did some justice to it. Thank you all for reading! Cheers!


	4. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Samuel, dear, do sit down,” Aunt Anne spoke, “Your pacing is not helping very much.”

Samuel shared an apologetic look as he quickly settles in a chair nearby.

“It’s my fault…” Ann whispered shamefully, “he attacked her because of me. I shouldn’t have d-danced with her. I shouldn’t have…” She struggles to control her sobs to no avail.

“Ann,” Marian lowered herself, catching Ann’s gaze before continuing, “You are not to be blamed. Do you understand me?”

“She’s lying there…” Ann continues sobbing, clearly distraught, “… it’s just so much blood… I- I…”

“Oh Ann…” Marian kissed her forehead, pulling her tight against her shoulders, “it’s not your fault...” She repeats gently as she comforts the traumatized woman.

As soon as the sliding doors opened, Dr Steph Belcombe strode out, removing once side of his face mask, allowing the other to dangle by his ear.

“Stephen, how is she?” Marian stood up quickly.

“She’s fine.” He replied reassuringly. The Listers let out a collective sigh in relief.

“The cad managed to nick an artery near her jaw. It was a brass knuckle, was it?” He turned to Samuel for a moment.

“He modified it,” Samuel muttered stiffly, “Had spikes.”

“Thankfully he didn’t sever it,” the doctor continued, “we've stopped the bleeding, and stitched the wound. It might leave a small mark but hardly noticeable. She’s expected to make a full recovery.”

“Thank you, Stephen,” Marian replied sincerely.

“Can we see her?” Aunt Anne asked worriedly.

“Yes, of course,” Dr Belcombe nodded in reply, stepping aside as he gestured toward the corridor, “she’s still out. We had to put her under GA, the blood loss was far more than we expected.”

Dr Belcombe leads them to the end of the corridor where 2 men in black suits were standing guard outside. Steph nodded in appreciation as he passes them, opening the double doors to the suite.

The pale and almost deathly looking image of Anne greeted them as they entered. The steady beeping of the heart rate monitor stands as proof that she is alive and well. As Ann drew closer, she spots the stitches at the underside of her jaw, running itself down to the midway of her inner neck. The once smooth skin was now blemished and tainted. Ann clenched her jaw, stifling sobs as she instantly wished she’d never gone to the party, that she’d never danced with her, that Anne Lister would still be a form of perfection instead of having a close brush with death itself.

A firm grip on her forearm pulled her away from her thoughts. Marian had stood beside her, fingers tugging gently as she turned Ann around.

“Don’t…” Marian says softly, “I know what you’re thinking. But I need you to stop it.”

Ann glances back at the sleeping figure; her bottom lip trembling as tears spilled down her cheeks. Marian pulls the younger woman into her embrace, eyes regarding her sister’s peaceful form.

“Stay…” She says firmly, “with me… with her…”

Ann grips her tightly.

“You know she would kill me if I’d let you out of my sight now.”

Ann lets out a hollow laugh as Marian pulls away.

“Stay.” She repeats again, and Ann found herself nodding at the request.

“When can we expect her to wake?” Aunt Anne spoke, albeit a little weary, as she brushed a stray hair from her niece’s forehead.

“The GA will likely wear off just before noon later,” he replies, checking his watch, “my team will drop in every hour to monitor her. I’ll check in again just before my shift ends in the morning.”

“Thank you, Stephen.” Marian replied.

“You needn’t worry,” The doctor gave Marian a gentle squeeze at her shoulder, “She’s strong. She’ll be up and about in no time.” Marian gave a small smile, thanking him once more as he left the suite.

“Aunt, it is quite late,” Marian suggests as she moved to hold her Aunt’s hand, “Perhaps you ought to head home to rest? I’m sure Father will be anxious to hear about Anne as well.”

“I’ll be here with Ann,” She continues, “you could come with Cordingley or Hemingway later in the afternoon. She should be awake by then.”

Aunt Anne looks wistfully at the pale figure, sniffing slightly. Marian was right; the danger was over, and Anne is expected to make a full recovery. It would be pointless to stay up and worry, especially at such an age. She nodded reluctantly, fingers gripping the walking cane as lowers herself carefully, pressing a kiss against Anne’s temple, “I’ll see you soon, love.”

Samuel moves to hold the elderly woman, allowing her hand to rest against his bicep as he escorts her out of the suite.

With her aunt now heading back to rest, Marian’s main concern was alleviated. She shifts the single couch, moving it until it was beside the bed, whilst Ann finds her place at the chaise on the other side of the bed. Removing her coat, Marian grabs a pillow and settles in comfortably. Taking one last look at her sister, she close her eyes, letting sleep overtake her tired body as the sound of beeping remained constant.

Ann carefully brush the messy hair, sweeping it away from Anne’s forehead. Fingers gently grazing the pale skin as she makes a study of Anne’s features. She slips her hand under the covers, delicately weaving through the thick blanket. The cold and sallow skin was quickly consumed by warmth as Ann gingerly pressed her palm against it, her thumb tracing over the knuckle in a soothing manner.

“I-I was 18 or 19,” she begins quietly, “and I saw you for the first time. You came over with Marian and your mother for tea. It was a hot summer and you wore an awfully bright hawaiian shirt. The blue and yellow stood out like a sore thumb, but you cared not for how you’d look. It amused me thoroughly, and I was almost certain you did it to get a kick out of pissing your mother off,” a small smile formed on Ann’s face as she recalled the memory.

“I saw you again, much later after I finished my studies. After your uncle died, things moved so quickly, you were thrown into the politics and the business. I had thought it was overwhelming for you, or at least for anyone who was suddenly thrown off to the deep end. But you were an enigma,” Ann sniffed lightly, “the way you stood your ground when the Rawsons came after you. I was so embarassed that day, I didn’t know I was a pawn being played in their terrible game. I was so worried you’d never want to see me again.”

“But you did…” Ann was now a picture of watery eyes and red nose, “you knocked on my door and gave me the courage I never thought I would ever have...”

Ann paused, inhaling deep breaths of air as she trailed her fingers down to Anne’s lips, “… then one day, you kissed me… and both our lives had changed.” She closed her eyes in anguish; images of the fight replaying again and again in her head. The words that spewed out of Ann’s mouth, emboldened by the courage Anne had given. The look of disbelief and betrayal as Ann threw insults and gossips, tearing her down as she inflicted those hurtful words, words she knew would easily cut through the shield that Anne put up.

_“Y-you don’t mean that…” Anne whispered, refusing to believe a single word coming out of her lover’s mouth._

_“I do!” Ann yelled as she took a step nearer, eyes burned with rage, “You’re just like everyone else! Pushing me to the corner, making me do things! Admit it! You only wanted the shares, you never wanted me!”_

_“That is not true and you know it!” Anne seethed, fists clenching at her side._

_“I’m not a 5 year old! I am not blind! You think I don’t see you romancing other women in positions of power? You told me yourself, you needed these connections. You needed the status and the power that comes with it.”_

_Anne breathed heavily, her chest on the verge of exploding. Ann was right, she needed the power, the influence to build an empire. She was willing to do anything and everything to maintain the status quo. She turned away from her, unable to look at her in the eye. Ann was practically shaking as she sought to calm herself down._

_“I don’t love them…” Anne mumbled as she tilts her head up, her feet moving on it’s own accord as she moves closer and closer to Ann. “I love you,” She says fiercely, hands reaching for Ann’s cheek._

_Ann shifts backwards, moving away from the hand as she widens the gap between them._

_“No…” She says softly, shaking her head, “You don’t…”_

Consumed with poison and rage, Ann had destroyed the only person who ever truly loved her. The image of Anne looking completely heart broken burned in her memory all these years. She eyed the faint bruise at her forearm, wincing slightly as a different sort of pain entered her mind. Perhaps now she would finally understand the agony she caused Anne all those years ago.

“Anne…” She whimpered, fingers clutching the thick covers, “I’m so sorry…” She pressed her cheek against the bulk of Anne’s thigh, desperate to feel her close again as she allows herself to sob freely.

She doesn’t notice the single tear rolling down the side of Anne’s temple, nor did she notice the slight jump in her heart rate. The steady beeping continued throughout the night, the only constant that remained.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you'd expected some 'love in the air'. I think that would have been too easy. This took me a while to write as I had to find angst that was worthy of both characters. They are so compelling and complex that I couldn't resist creating some friction and history between them. That being said, I figured the small ending might cheer some of you up. 
> 
> I have also received so many amazing messages and comments from Chapter 3 alone. Thank you so much again for sticking with me! You have been nothing but supportive and I do hope I can live up to the expectations. Cheers!


	5. This is so sweet, it’s giving me diabetes.

Anne shifted slightly, brown eyes opening languidly; she hissed sharply as bright light assaulted her senses. Shutting her eyes in reflex, she carefully opened them, blinking a few times more as she slowly adjusted to her surroundings. Her head felt light and her vision waned a little; she groaned softly, instantly disliking the dizzy sensation. She attempts to move her hand from under the covers, but soon realized that a warm weight had pinned it down. She slowly turns her head, not wanting to further aggravate the groggy sensation.

A messy ball of blonde hair lay beside her thigh. She can’t imagine how uncomfortable it must be to sleep in such a position. She winced slightly, feeling a dull pain at her neck. She could feel the heat from the wound as it starts to get a little itchy. She retrieves her free hand, reaching for her inner neck to relieve the irritant.

“Don’t…” A soft voice said as fingers wrapped themselves against her slim wrist. Anne raised her head a little, sleepy eyes squinting a little as she comes face to face with Ann Walker.

“… itchy…” Anne whispered tiredly.

“You mustn’t scratch…” Ann said soothingly as she reached for the red skin near the wound, lightly brushing against it, careful not to touch the stitch.

“Better?” She asked. Anne gave a low hum in response.

“Is she awake?” Marian asked as she gets up from the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Ann ask as she raised the bed a little.

“Pretty badass…” Anne answered as she plastered a loopy grin on her face, eyes closing blissfully. Ann lets out a small laugh, a hand resting gently against her forehead, stroking her brown curls. Marian rolled her eyes; only her sister would make a joke out of a near-death experience.

A knock on the door interrupted the trio; Dr Belcombe entered, smiling at the women who had gathered beside bed.

“You’re finally up,” he jests a little as he makes note of the numbers on the monitor, quickly jotting down some notes on the file. He carefully tilts her chin, moving it to one side as he takes a closer look at the wound.

“It looks a little redder than usual. Does it hurt?”

“She says it’s a bit itchy,” Ann answered.

“That’s normal. I’ll send someone up with a cream later. It should soothe the heat and itch.”

“Am I going to look ugly, Steph?” Anne whined. The doctor laughed a little, checking the drip at the side as he adjusted the plastic knob.

“She’s been like this then?” Steph inquired amusedly. Both women nodded their heads.

“It’s the morphine. She’s a little high now. I’ve adjusted the dose. Now that she’s awake, we’ll start to lessen it and perhaps by tonight she might be completely off it.”

A throaty laugh interrupted them; Anne was staring at Ann, a huge grin forming on her face “Hi…” She says, dragging the vowel a little longer than normal.  

“Shhh…” Ann quickly chided her, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

“Oh this is too precious,” Marian stifle a laugh as she whips out her phone, taking a few pictures of Anne and what looked like poor attempts at burying her forehead into Ann’s stomach.

“Right…” Dr Belcombe scratched the tip of his ear, “I’ll let the nurse know to lessen the morphine by this evening. Otherwise Miss Walker will have a field day with Anne.” He glanced at his patient again, now completely amused at Anne’s ability to cling on to Ann’s waist like a koala bear.

“The nurses will send up some soup and soft foods. You can try solids for tonight, if she’s up to it. Otherwise, tomorrow’s fine. Here you go,” Dr Belcombe took out a red stress ball form his coat, handing it over to Ann, “it’s for her hands. She can get some strength back by using this.”

“Or she can hug Ann to death,” Marian sniggered as she took a few more pictures.

Ann gently released her arms from her waist, murmuring some instructions as she gives the stress ball to Anne.

“Thank you again, Steph.” Marian said politely as she tucks the phone back in her pocket, shaking his hand, “I’m not sure if I am sorry you had to see Anne like this,” she chuckled.

“Oh, believe me, this is going to burn in my memory for all eternity,” he laughed.

By lunchtime, the morphine had been reduced by half; Anne started to feel occasional pain creeping from her wound to her jaw and neck. She squeezed the stress ball in her hand, letting it roll over to her other hand as she opened her mouth, taking the spoonful of soup.

“Really, Anne?” Marian entered the room, not even surprised to see Ann feeding Anne with some soup that had been brought up by the nurses.

“But my neck hurts, and I have an IV on my hand, I can barely squeeze this ball. And I nearly died…” She pouted, sticking her lower lip out, looking pitiful.

“Darling, you were tossing the ball and catching it in mid-air. You even asked Samuel to get you two more so you could show me how you learnt to juggle,” Ann lightly admonished the older woman, unaware she had let slip an endearing term.

Sulking slightly, she raised her non-IV hand, reaching for the spoon. Ann lets out a laugh as she pulled the bowl away.

“You are such a child,” she teased softly as she moves to blow the hot soup before offering it to Anne. The older woman grinned, winking purposefully at her sister as she takes another mouthful.

“Congratulations, you both just gave me diabetes,” Marian deadpans.

 

* * *

 

Ann sighs as she removes her clothes, stepping into the shower, feeling the warm water hitting her skin as she relished the sensation. Marian had returned with some clothes from Samuel, no doubt he was asked to pack some things from her house. Ann was grateful she didn’t have to return to that place. She daren’t ask much about Ainsworth; if possible, she did not want to deal with that ever again. Having overheard some conversations between Marian and Samuel, Ann could roughly deduce that Ainsworth was still in police custody. Not that she was complaining, she knew she would be safe as long as he was locked away.

She hums a little, adjusting the heater as she leans against the wall, allowing the water to fall on her. She closed her eyes as she feels the heat and warmth trailing down her neck, going to her chest and down her thighs. She could feel soft lips grazing her hip, nipping at the bone as they travel towards her core. She leans forward a little, reminiscing the sensations; brown hair pressing against her abdomen, fingers gripping hard at her hips, steadying her, wet tongue brushing lightly against her, and a tender set of brown eyes looking up at her with a familiar charming smile.

She squeezes her eyes shut, silently berating herself for bringing that memory up. She shouldn’t be thinking about that; she shouldn’t be thinking about her. After all they've done to one another, she should not be thinking about Anne Lister. She huffs in frustration, slamming her fists against the wall. There’s no such thing as a happy ending, she thought to herself, at least not the one you’re hoping for.

Anne clutch a Wonder Woman pillow against her chest, steady breathing filling the room as she sleeps soundly. She had threatened to write Marian off her will as her sister had snapped a picture of her hugging said pillow and were planning on uploading it to social media. Upon realizing Anne was dead serious, Marian proceeded to send the picture to her father, aunt, Ann, Samuel and the entire household. She was determined to get the last laugh out of embarrassing Anne. The picture now lies as a wallpaper on Ann’s phone, eliciting a smile every time she checks it.

Anne shook lightly, nuzzling her head against the pillow. Her breathing soon became laboured as fingers gripped the soft cotton sheets.

“N-no…” she mumbled, “g-get off her…”

She curled deeper into a ball, pleading softly as she starts to tremble.

“P-please…” she whimpered, “n-not her…”

The heart rate monitor starts beeping a little faster, detecting a quickening in her heartbeat.

“Ann…” she cries softly, still trapped in her own nightmare, “n-not her… please…”

“Anne?” Ann whispers as she steps out of the bathroom, she thought she heard something.

“P-please… not Ann…” Anne lets out a cry, her body trembling violently against the bed sheets.

She was instantly by her side, shaking her shoulders a little as she attempts to wake her, “Anne… Darling you need to wake up… Anne…!” She says a little forcefully.

Brown eyes flew wide open as Anne was immediately met with blue eyes staring right back at her. She swallowed hard, lungs expanding in and out as she tries to steady her rapid breathing.

“Shhh…” the younger woman sits on the edge of the bed, fingers calmly brushing against her hair as she soothed her, “it’s just a dream… it’s alright…”

Anne lets out a sob as she surged forward, burying herself against Ann’s chest. Ann kissed the top of her head, fingers tracing patterns across her back as she pacifies her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked quietly. Anne’s grip instantly tightened against her waist, and she felt a low mumble against her stomach.

“Hmm?” Ann asked patiently as she gently extract’s Anne’s arms away from her waist.

“Hold me?” Anne asked timidly, watery eyes glancing down on the sheets for fear of rejection.

The image of a heartbroken Anne filled her mind once more. She is determined not to let that happen again. Lifting her chin up, Ann leans forward, pressing a kiss at the edge of her mouth, allowing it to linger for a moment. Ann then kick off her shoes and shifted Anne a little further away before climbing on to the bed. She slips an arm behind the older woman’s waist as she turns onto her side to face her. Anne rests her palm on her hip as she nestles comfortably against her chin. Ann is careful not to touch the IV drip, she manoeuvres the drip to the side, bringing the extra length above their bed.

With the woman she loves now beside her, Anne finds herself being lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Ann’s heart.

“Don’t leave me…” Anne murmured, eyes closing on their own accord as sleep takes over her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ann replied softly, repeating the same words she had heard from Anne herself. Ann kissed the messy brown hair, inhaling the familiar scent as she too gets lulled to sleep by the woman in her arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's such a chapter, isn't it? I wasn't sure if anyone had explored this side of Anne yet. I still think she is such a force to be reckon with but I also wanted to bring out her insecurities and vulnerabilities because Ann is probably the only person she'd ever let in. I quite like that Anne is a bit soft here, I thoroughly loved exploring how child-like she can be and how she is just petulant at times. But enough about me, what did you all think? Do drop me a comment and let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Cheers!


	6. What are you going to do to him?

As the sun rose, a smattering of light crept past the blinds, casting brightly against the white floor. Anne shivered slightly as warm hands brush against her bare rib. Some time during the night their positions had changed; and as Anne slowly roused herself, she found Ann pressed against the side of her chest, her hand had sneaked under the hospital gown, resting snugly against Anne’s ribs. Despite the dull pain at her neck and an IV drip etched in her hand, she had to admit, it was definitely one of the best mornings she’d ever woken up to.

A short knock interrupted her thoughts, and the door opened quietly as Samuel entered. Anne instantly put a finger to her mouth, gesturing for him to be quiet as he took in Ann’s sleeping form. He nodded his head, carefully and silently settling some breakfast down on the table.

“Breakfast,” he mouthed to Anne, making sure she understood that there was enough for both of them. Anne gave him a thumbs up and a smile in appreciation, wary not to move too much as she did not want to wake Ann.

Seeing as his boss was slightly distracted by the sleeping form, Samuel quickly whipped out his phone, snapping a few pictures of the duo together in bed. He would have gotten away with it were it not for the shutter sounds.

“What the fuck?” Anne tries to sound threatening but only managed to pass it off as a strong whisper.

“Marian,” Samuel quickly injected, “She made me do it,” he shrugs, intending to pass off the blame to his boss’s sister.

“I swear to god I-” She started to raise her voice but stiffens immediately as she heard a groan from the figure pressing against her.

“Are you at it again?” Ann mumbles softly as she nuzzles deeper into Anne’s side.

“At what?” Anne’s voice rose higher, feigning ignorance whilst her hands quickly forming into a choke-hold, gesturing to Samuel.

“Threatening people?” Ann was now awake, eyebrows raised as she rests her chin against the thin fabric on her breast, her hand gently circling the smooth flesh at Anne’s rib.

“N-no…?” Anne felt her breath hitched as a thumb traced lightly over her nipple.

“Hmm…” Ann considers her for a moment before turning to the assistant, “Is there anything else, Mr Washington?”

“No, Miss Walker,” Samuel quickly looked up in response, and then shifting his gaze to the coloured walls, determined not to meet his boss’s eyes.

“Alright, goodbye then.” Ann easily dismisses him, blue eyes never leaving Anne’s brown ones, as if daring her to say otherwise.

Anne opens her mouth, “I-” hesitating for a moment of two, not quite finding the words, her head twists a little, trying to process the odd situation she finds herself in.

Ann gave a short giggle as she taps Anne’s chin lightly, closing her mouth as she strokes the curve of her lips, “I am even more fond of you when you are speechless.” Careful not to touch her inner neck, Ann surged forward, closing the gap between them as she takes her lips against hers.

They pulled away after a while, a dork-like grin on both their faces. Ann resumes her position, snuggling up against Anne as she revels in the banality. Her free hand slips under the covers and under thin garment, fingers running across the older woman’s abdomen before settling right back where her hand was.

“Someone’s being bold,” Anne teased, thoroughly enjoying the source of heat against her rib.

“I like touching you,” Ann whispered shyly, cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

Anne bites back a laugh as she tilts her head, looking straight into those blue orbs. “Ah… That brings back a lot of memories.”

Perhaps Ann had taken it the wrong way; for as soon as Anne said it, the younger woman stiffened, fingers accidentally digging into Anne’s ribs, causing the older woman to grimace at the sudden intrusion. Ann instantly regrets it as she fumbles against the bed, bunching the thin gown up against Anne’s chest as she traced the slightly reddened area.

“I- I’m so sorry, Anne…” She begins to tear up, “I didn’t mean…”

Anne ignores her protests, carefully wrestles her trembling hands as she stills them. “I’ve said something to upset you, haven’t I?” She asked gently, her thumb brushing away the stray tears, “won’t you tell me what’s on your mind?”

“B-but I’ve hurt you…” Ann mumbles, refusing to return the older woman’s gaze, “y-you shouldn’t be good to me.”

“Ah…” Anne sounds out knowingly, finally realizing what this was all about. She straightens her position, bringing the bed up to a higher level before parting her legs slightly. Without any hesitation, Anne slips her arm under the younger woman’s knees, and in one swift motion, pulled her against her hip, earning a small squeak from Ann.

“Comfortable?” Anne asked firmly.

Ann shrinks against her hold, nodding quietly.

“Good.” Anne guides her head against her chest, knees propped up as she parts her leg a little wider, effectively trapping the younger woman against her hold. “We’re going to stay like this for a few minutes. And then we’ll talk. Hmm?” Ann knew it wasn’t really a question; not that she was going to argue otherwise. She mumbles a reply, relaxing against the older woman, hands keeping to herself this time round.

Anne threads her fingers through the younger woman’s locks, massaging her scalp as she combs through the thick blonde hair. Ann exhales blissfully, already feeling the tension leaving her body. Anne gradually lowers her hand, inching to the base of Ann’s neck as fingers work expertly, releasing the tight knots around her shoulders.

“Better?” Anne asked, a grin forming at the curve of her lips as she received a muffled moan in reply. She kissed the messy blonde hair, fingers easing up against the muscle as she slows down her ministrations.

“Sometimes I forget how well you know me,” Ann whispers, fingers seeking purchase at the flimsy hospital gown, “and it always takes me back to that day.” She buries a sob against Anne’s chest, slim digits tugging against the fabric, never wanting to let go.

“We’re both at fault,” Anne says softly, wrapping a sobbing Ann close to her, “we said things, did things that we never thought we would.”

Ann continues to cry wordlessly.

“Then I left,” Anne continues, voice thick with emotion, “… and so did you.”

“I should have chased you,” Ann starts to sob harder, “I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t have let you go.” She clings desperately to Anne, pushing her face into her shoulder as she hangs on to the older woman for dear life.

Anne sniffs a little, her nose getting red and stuffy as she could no longer control her tears. She pulls her closer, breathing deeply as she leans against her temple.

_“You chose him…” Anne sneered, wrenching her arm away from Ann._

_“Anne… I-”_

_“Don’t.” The older woman growled, fury in her eyes, “I should have known.” Anne shook her head in anger and disappointment, as she steps backwards, the distance spreading between her and Ann._

“I’m sorry…” Anne whispers hoarsely against her temple, “I should have never pushed you away...”

_“She’s miserable, Anne,” Marian says exasperatedly._

_“What would you have me do, Marian?” Anne spat, “She’s made her choice. We both have to live with that.”_

_“He’s hurt her.”_

Those three words echoed loudly in her brain, never failing to remind her the sheer stupidity of her decisions. Anne cups Ann’s cheek within her palm, pulling her gently from her shoulder as she widens the slight distance between them. Ann’s cheeks were wet with tears, her nose red and stuffy, and her eyes watered from emotions. Anne brings the back of her palm to her lips, pressing a tender kiss to the flesh. She then turns the palm up, pulling back the sleeve before tilting the wrist a little, revealing the faint bruise against the pale flesh.

“I’m sorry…” she croaked, “… that I didn’t realize sooner.” She tucks the wrist against her chest as she wrapped her arms around Ann. She feels her own tears spilling down her cheeks as she pressed a long kiss to her forehead, “I should have _never_ let you marry him.”

Ann lets out a hard sob; hands clutching at Anne as she seeks the soft spot under the woman’s chin. She pushed against the older woman, fingers gripping her waist and her fabric as she lets it all out. Anne’s hold around her tightened protectively; it may have taken a trip to the hospital for them to finally knock them heads together, but it was not the end yet. Anne relishes the second chance she’s been given, silently vowing to do everything in her power for Ann Walker to be by her side again.

“I promise you; you have nothing to fear from him ever again,” Anne asserted firmly, fingers soothing Ann’s back calmly.

“W-what are you going to do to him?” Ann mumbled against her collar, shuddering as she recollects her breathing.

“Everything.” Anne replied dangerously, voice dripping with venom as eyes burned bright with fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took me a while to get out, partially because episode 8 was just SO HAPPY and I had to find other inspirations to write or finish this chapter, it took a bit of rewrites here and there so I apologize for the excruciating long wait. I hope this chapter lived up to expectations. Do drop a comment and let me know what you think! Cheers!
> 
> PS: I'm still buzzing from the season finale!!! You can definitely expect happy and fluffy shit being waved around for my next chapter. I just have to get this part/angst of the way before we can move on to that.


	7. So needy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG-AWAITED SMUT.  
> My deepest apologies for a mini hiatus, I had not updated for almost a month.   
> This update is in appreciation of the finale (episode 8) tonight on BBC! Not forgetting Suranne and Sophie's Instagram posts with behind the scenes pictures! What a time to be alive!!!
> 
> ENJOY, YOU THIRSTY LGBTQIA+ HUMANS!

Anne rested her head against Ann’s shoulder, the younger woman had wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from swaying around as she slept. The car ride would have been a short 20 minutes, were it not for the weather, bad traffic and a car accident all rolled into one. Ann lets out a small chuckle as Anne rolls over, pressing her cheek further into the blonde’s body.

“So needy…” She chuckled softly, fingers combing the brown hair.

“Miss Walker?”

Ann looks up at the rear mirror.

“Ma’am, I apologize,” Thomas says sheepishly, “but we’ve just cleared traffic and should be arriving in 10 minutes.”

“Thank you, Thomas. I’ll wake her soon.”

Ann allows herself to indulge in the image a while longer, her fingers carefully stroking the sharp cheekbones as her eyes travelled to Anne’s slightly parted lips. She spots some remnants of drool at the corner, stifling a small laugh as her thumb instinctively flew to the corner of Anne’s mouth, sweeping the glistening spot.

“Anne?” Ann whispers tentatively.

The older woman groaned a little, and Ann felt strong hands pulling her waist closer as Anne mumbled something incoherent into her shoulder.

“So needy…” Ann teased again, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I heard that…” came Anne’s slightly muffled voice. She pulls away from Ann’s shoulder, looking up at the younger woman with her sleepy eyes. Anne’s hand travelled to the crook of Ann’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Mm…” Anne smirked, “I feel so much better now.”

Ann shakes her head amusedly, the corner of her lips turning up into a grin as she tugged Anne’s collar, pulling her in for a fierce kiss. In the heat of passion, Anne felt the younger woman’s fingers trailing down to her waist, desperately gripping her hips as she attempts to pull Anne closer.

“Anne…” Ann gasped between kisses as she lifts her hips off the leather seat, thighs squeezing together for some relief.

Anne lets out a small groan before catching herself. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Ann’s lips, her breathing harsh and quick as she widens the distance between them. A deafening silence grew between them as Anne’s brown eyes trailed to the younger woman’s lips, where she had just kissed so fervently. She eyed the pale skin on her neck, fixating on the pulse point as she feels her own heart hammering loudly in her chest. Anne licked her own lips as she trails her sight back up to Ann’s blue orbs; gone were the innocence that lay behind those eyes, they were now overtaken by passion and lust as Ann bit her lip in anticipation, her nimble fingers playing around with the buttons on Anne’s shirt.

As soon as the car came to a halt, Anne tumbled out, grasping Ann’s hand as both of them laced their fingers, speeding their walk across the pavement and into the lobby. The concierge greeted them with a short bow as his colleague waited patiently inside the penthouse elevator, holding the doors open.

“You can go,” Anne nearly barked as soon as they entered the elevator, trying very hard to contain herself. The bell boy hurriedly dashed out for fear of the CEO’s wrath.

Once the doors closed, Anne was taken by surprised as her back hit the corner of the elevator. Ann pressed her lips against Anne’s, tongue slipping in between her teeth as she kissed her. Hands pulling desperately as her shirt, untucking them from her pants, fingers making quick work of the buttons from her collar as she grins into the kiss. Anne sneaks a peek as she feels the elevator coming to a slow halt, the doors opened directly to her penthouse. Her hands travelled to the underside of Ann’s thighs; fingers wrapped tightly around the muscle as she effortlessly hauls her against her waist. Ann gasp at the sudden movement, a rush of heat flooding between her thighs as she felt her core rubbing against her own jeans.

“Anne…” She whispers breathlessly, peppering kisses all over her face as the older woman carried them across her living room.

Anne stumbled slightly as she felt Ann nibbling the tip of her earlobe, “Darling, we won’t make it to the bedroom if you keep doing that.” Anne gave firm squeeze at Ann’s round curves, “behave, won’t you?”  Biting back a laugh as she felt the younger woman twitched against her, cheeks flushed.

Within seconds, Anne had carried them up a short flight of stairs, heading straight to her bedroom. She kicks the door shut with the edge of her boot, moving carefully across the bedroom as she was delightfully distracted by Ann resuming her kisses. She plops herself down on the edge of the bed, settling Ann between her thighs as she eagerly responds to the affections.

Tongues slipping between them, fingers grasping Ann’s hair as she steadied the younger woman with her free hand. Breaking away from the kiss, Anne trailed her lips down her neck, sucking gently against her pulse point. Ann gasped as she threw her head back, allowing Anne more access, her hips unconsciously grinding against her strong thighs. Anne kissed her way down to Ann’s chest, feeling the soft flesh peeking out of her bra. She pulled away; cheeks flushed with heat as her eyes found Ann’s. She swallowed thickly as she takes in the slightly dishevelled look on Ann; those bright blue eyes staring right into her soul, often rendering her speechless.  

“Can I…” Anne asked, almost shyly as her eyes darted to Ann’s chest, smooth flesh still restrained by a black bra.

Eyes watering slightly as Ann reached behind Anne’s neck, gingerly stroking the base of her hair. “Oh Anne…” She whispers almost breathlessly, blinking away the tears before they could cloud her vision of Anne. She wants to remember this forever; her own messy blonde curls falling all over the place, Anne’s possessive arm around her waist, the slick heat between her thighs soaking her underwear, Anne’s fingers trailing patterns beneath her collarbone, and those large brown eyes staring back at her, promising nothing but the whole world.

“Yes…”

Ann sighs, eyes closing in bliss as Anne’s nimble hands easily removed her bra.

“ _Yes_ …” She hissed as Anne’s lips found her nipple, tugging it lightly.

“Oh gods…” Ann bit her lip, arching her back as she felt Anne’s tongue flick against her harden nipple. The older woman smirked against her breast, revelling in the moans and whimpers as she alternated between licks and bites.

“A-Anne…” She groaned softly, fingers gripping the base of Anne’s skull as she held her close.

With a firm grip, Anne flipped them over against the bed, swiftly placing a pillow under Ann’s head as she carefully laid the woman down. Anne wasted no time as she unbuckled Ann’s jeans, tugging them from her hips, pulling the thick fabric all the way out before tossing it to the side. Anne could barely hold back her grin as she takes in an almost naked Ann, writhing wantonly against her sheets, mewling for release. Ann whined impatiently as her own hand snaked down her chest, fingers edging to her underwear as she soon slipped past her own fabric, desperate to reach her clit. She barely rubbed the swollen bunch of nerves before a firm hand gripped her wrist, yanking it away from her destination.

With a wicked smirk, Anne gathered the other wrist, pinning them above her head as she pressed her clothed body against Ann’s naked one.

“So needy…” Anne’s lips hovering against her neck as she repeats those words.

“Yes!” Ann nearly sobbed as she strained against Anne’s grip, her body arching itself as she thrusts her hips against Anne’s, “please… Anne… I need…”

“Oh, my love…” Anne cooed, her palm reached for Ann’s rib cage as she traced the heated skin soothingly, steadying her breathing, “I want you to keep your hands where they are. Can you do that for me, darling?”

Ann nodded frantically; she’d agree to anything Anne wanted if it meant her getting a release.  Anne pressed a chaste kiss to her lover, pulling away quickly but before Ann could whine at the loss, she felt the older woman’s lips nibbling at her collarbone. Anne littered kisses across her chest; sucking, biting and licking every inch of Ann Walker. She gives a quick squeeze at Ann’s wrists before releasing them and found herself satisfied as they remained where they were.

Brown hair sweep across Ann’s abdomen, tickling her slightly as lips grazed the edge of her hip. Ann shuddered in anticipation, wetness pooling between her heated core as she gripped the sheets above her head.

“Anne…” She whined, unabashed at how wanton she sounded.

“Hmm…?” Anne hummed lightly as she settled between her lover’s thighs, hands pulling at each knee as she carefully spreads her.

“Oh…” Ann jerked as she felt cool air seeping beneath her underwear, brushing slightly against her slick heat.

“Yes, my love?” Anne leans casually against her thigh, eyes gaze lovingly at her Ann.

“Good lord…” Ann huffed indignantly as she raised her head from the pillow, only to see the charming smile on Anne’s face, “… you are such a tease…”

Anne dips her head, muffling her laughter against Ann’s thighs. She pressed a kiss to her knee, slowly working her way up towards her inner thighs, fingers reaching for the waistband of her already ruined underwear. With a firm grip, she tugs it down slowly, exposing her sex to the cool air. Ann hissed at the sensation, fingers now gripping the side of her pillow as she falls back down against the Egyptian cotton.

“Fuck…” And fuck, indeed, as Ann’s hips jerked forcefully when she felt two fingers dipping into her soaking core, easing themselves into her. A thumb brushed against her sensitive clit, eliciting a whimper from her lips. Her breathing soon became intense as she started to buck against Anne’s fingers, eager to set a faster rhythm.

Spotting a mischievous smirk, Anne tightened her hold against her hips, pinning them down against the bed. With her fingers fucking Ann ever so slowly, she removed her thumb from her clit, only to replace it with the flat surface of her tongue.

“Oh…!” Ann’s eyes snapped opened as she quivered and writhe against the sheets; she tried bucking her hips but found that she was easily pinned down by the older woman’s forearm. Anne started to lick more fervently, purposefully targeting her nether regions as she savours the sweet taste of her lover. She tentatively flicks her tongue against her clit, eliciting another jerk from Ann. She pushed her fingers deeper, just past her knuckles, relishing another breathless moan from the younger woman before pulling them out completely. Ann cries at the sudden loss of contact, her body arching against Anne’s hold; Anne had wound her so tight like a bow string, she was close… so fucking close.

Anne steadies Ann’s hips again as she inched closer, moving into a comfortable position. Her arm was almost aching as she held down her lover’s hips; she knew Ann was already close, for she had wound her so tight, pushing her to the very edge but not allowing her the release she so desperately needed.

Not one to waste any time, Anne dives back in; tongue licking, teeth nipping, lips kissing, every inch of her thoroughly explored and worshipped. Ann gasped as the sensations, her sensitive clit finally getting the attention it needed as she felt her core starting to tighten. Her breaths became quick and laboured, fists gripping the pillow as nails plunged deep into the cotton, almost tearing it at the seams.

“A-Anne…” She cried out, hips straining against Anne’s ministrations.

Anne focused on licking the bundle of nerves, running her tongue across the sensitive pearl as she speeds up her assault.  Without any warning, Anne slips two fingers into her lover, pushing them deep past her knuckles. Ann clenched hard at the welcomed intrusion, lips crying out again as she was filled to the brim. Her fingers relentlessly drilling into Ann as she latched her lips against her clit, sucking roughly. Ann’s back is arched, her hips digging against Anne, her core tightly wound with every thrust pushing her to the edge.

“F-fuck… I-I’m…”

Ann came with a cry; she writhed and trembled, body convulsing as her release surged through her core. Anne slowed down her ministrations, alternating gentle licks between her clit and nether regions as she carefully stilled her fingers in Ann. The younger woman shuddered as powerful aftershocks wracked through her body, her core tightening and releasing at the same time. Anne delicately eased a finger out, stilling the one inside for a while as she waits for the aftershocks to lessen, before removing her finger completely.

Ann raised her hand weakly, a grin spreading across her face as Anne crawls up from below, lips soon found each other as Ann tasted herself on her lover.

“You are so fucking amazing,” Anne murmured as she kissed her forehead. “My love…” She smiles as she peppered kisses along Ann’s jaw.

Ann hums in delight as she relishes being worshipped by her lover. Strong hands slip under her knees as Anne cradled her tired body against her chest. The older woman scoots back a little, bringing both of them under the covers. With a bit of strength returning to her, Ann turns to her side, she inches closer to Anne, shifting lower as she kissed the underside of Anne’s jaw before resting her forehead against her chin. Within moments, she felt the possessive arm pulling her closer, resting protectively against her lower back. As sleep was beginning to overtake Ann’s eyes, her lover splayed her palm against the bare back, fingers moving gently as they drew random patterns across the smooth flesh.

“I love you.” Anne says softly, eyes full of hope as they gazed lovingly at the messy blonde in her arms.

Ann hums against her chin, a smile spreading across her lips.

“I love you too…” She mumbles tiredly, eyes already closed as she allows Anne’s soothing touches to lull her to sleep.


End file.
